Magnetism and Martinis
by TheHappySpaceman
Summary: A new intern joins the Titans: Spot, a martini-drinking cat.  Robin is afraid to take his relationship with Starfire to the next step.  A gravity-defying Brit captures Raven, who, for the first time, falls in love.
1. The New Intern

A large tower stood in the middle of the city of San Francisco, California. It was in the shape of the letter T. This would have been normal to see in a city; after all, there was an arch in St. Louis, Missouri, and an Eiffel Tower in France, and even a Space Needle in Seattle, Washington, yet these are not strange, and neither would the tower be, had there not been an airplane landing on the top of the T.

The plane set down nicely. The door opened and a boy about 17 jumped out. He wore green tights, a red and green shirt, green gloves and black boots. A black mask covered his eyes. On his shirt appeared a black circle surrounding a yellow _R_ for Robin.

He opened a hatch on the top of the tower and climbed down a ladder, followed by a girl with long flowing red hair, maybe 16. She was wearing a very short purple skirt, a sleeveless shirt so small it almost didn't exist, and boots up to her hips. Her eyes glowed a strange greenish color.

"Come on, Starfire!" Robin's voice rang out from the tower.

"Okay, honey!" Starfire disappeared down the hatch as a third teenager jumped out of the plane. He groaned when Starfire called Robin "honey." He had green skin and hair and thick, black eyebrows. His clothing was black, with a purple stripe running vertically down the center of his chest.

"I don't like this, Cyborg," he said as another teenager, about 18, climbed out of the plane. This one had brown skin, though it was hard to tell because of all the robotic implants covering his body, including his bald head.

"Relax, Beast Boy," said Cyborg stiffly.

"How can I relax?" asked Beast Boy. "For the longest time, I was sure _I_ was going to get Starfire." He climbed down the hatch.

"Well, this trip to Japan has certainly taken a toll on all of us," said Cyborg as he climbed down the hatch. "Now that we're back, let's take the time to relax and try to get back to business." He looked up the hatch. "Raven?"

A girl got out of the plane, probably 16 but looking at least 18. She wore a black leotard and red jewelry around her waist, and her legs were bare and pale down to her black boots. Her face was covered by a black hood attached to a black cloak that stretched to the top of her boots.

Raven groaned as she walked down the hatch, closing it behind her.

"Where have you guys been?"

All of the Titans, spread out on couches, suddenly looked up to see a not-too-happy orange cat standing with his arms crossed, tapping one foot. He wore white gloves, red shoes, gray pants, and a purple short-sleeved shirt with a glowing gold badge.

"Who..." began Robin.

"I spent _all_ day," the cat interrupted, "waiting for you to arrive. It was hard to even get in! I finally managed to pry open that secret entrance with my teeth, but as soon as I got it, wouldn't you know it? No vodka!"

"Who _are_ you?" asked Robin.

"You don't remember?"

"Well... no."

The cat rolled his eyes. "I gave you a call back a month ago! We agreed on this day!"

"Well, we kind of lost track of the time," said Cyborg, "because we were in Japan."

"Japan?" said the cat. "Oh well, I guess you don't remember. I'm Spot, the new intern."

"Oh!" said Robin, finally remembering. "I somehow imagined you'd be... er, taller. Anyway, I'm Robin. Good to have you on board, Spot." He shook Spot's hand. "And this is the team! Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, and this," he said as he grabbed Starfire, "is my lady, Starfire!"

She giggled. "Yeah, we started dating a few weeks ago."

"Really?" said Robin. "It seems like a lot longer."

"Come here, you!" said Starfire. The two of them started making out frantically.

Spot watched. "Damn!" he said. "You two _are_ in love, aren't you?" Robin and Starfire continued. "Okay, guys, get a tent! You can French all you want later. Right now, will you please give me the tour?"

They pulled apart, her hair all over the place, and lipstick on Robin's face.

"Okay!" said Starfire. Both of them headed up the ladder.

"In the meantime," said Spot, "while they're getting the Tower prepared, I'm a wee bit thirsty. What do you guys have? Beer? Wine? How about a dry martini- shaken, not stirred?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks.

"No," answered Raven, "none of those."

"What?" exclaimed Spot. "Are you crazy?"

"Remember, Spot," said Cyborg, "this is the _Teen_ Titans, meaning we're not over 21." Cyborg eyed Spot narrowly. "I thought your application said you were three!"

"I'm 21 in cat years!" said Spot, frustrated. "So what _do_ you have?"

"Let's see," said Cyborg, thinking. "Apple juice, grape juice, soda, fruit punch, milk, water, ginger ale, orange juice..."

"Okay, okay, okay," said Spot. "I'm gonna go have a virgin screwdriver."

"A _what_?"

"Orange juice!"

"Okay. Here, let me show you the way."

Cyborg left the room with Spot on his heels.

"Well," said Beast Boy, obviously wanting to break the awkward silence. "Hey, Raven, have you noticed that Robin and Starfire have been acting rather weird lately?"

"It's called _love_, Beast Boy," said Raven, who had now pulled her hood down.

"Oh! Right." Beast Boy paused, then a thought came to him. "Have _you_ ever been in love, Raven?"

She reached out and gripped his neck, easily lifting him off the ground. With Beast Boy struggling, it didn't occur to him to transform into a frikkin' elephant or something.

"No," her voice steel, "and I don't ever plan to. Got it?" She threw him across the room and then calmly sat down on the couch again.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and she jumped to her feet. A dazed Beast Boy also got up, quite a bit more slowly.


	2. Bad News at the Bank

Everybody ran to the roof, where the T-Ship remained parked since nobody had bothered to move it since they had arrived.

"Right!" said Robin. "Let's go!"

But before they could, they heard an all-too-familiar voice yelling "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Spot ran up the ladder as fast as he could and stopped on the roof, panting.

"Guys, what does that alarm mean?"

"That alarm means that there is a crime currently happening somewhere in the city!" cried Robin.

"Oooh! Cool! Now let's kick some serious criminal ass!"

"Um, yes, about that." Robin paused. "The T-Ship only seats five."

"Hmm..." Spot thought for a bit. "Cyborg, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here this time."

"Cyborg's not staying," said Raven grimly. "You are."

"Me?" Spot exclaimed. "I've just joined! Don't you guys want to see what I can do in battle?"

"Well, that's the thing," said Robin. "You... haven't explained to us what powers you have."

"Powers! I have _tons_ of powers!" Spot thought for a second. "I hold the world record for 'Most Consecutive Martinis Drunken by a Cat!' My friends say I'm a great pilot! And, to top it off, _I am a frikkin' talking cat!_ What more do you want?"

"We want _useful_ powers, moron," said Raven.

Robin quickly shushed Raven. "What she means is that we don't want you to get hurt on your first day as a Titan, Spot."

Spot's face fell. "Okay, I guess I'll just sit in the Tower, all alone, with no martinis, either."

Beast Boy interjected. "Don't worry, Spot! I'm sure we can find a position for you!"

"Really?" Spot straightened up, suddenly hopeful.

At the city bank, everybody stood in a row facing the wall, surrounded by at least twenty armed men wearing dark masks and trenchcoats.

"What do you want?" asked the clerk.

"Information," one of the gangsters yelled.

"Who do you work for?"

"Mind your own business! We want... information!"

"What kind of information?"

"Where"-he paused dramatically-"is the Arturio 3.6?"

"The what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about!" He signaled to the other gangsters and shouted, "Search the vaults!"

"Not so fast!" came a voice from behind. The leader turned around to find himself staring directly into Robin's eyes. Behind him stood Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire.

"I have no idea _who_ you are, but you're going to jail!"

"Oh," the leader laughed, "I don't think so."

It all happened very quickly. One of the gangsters lunged toward Raven; Beast Boy transformed into an alligator and bit the gangster's leg, and the others began fighting. It is quite difficult for a group of five to defeat a group of twenty, as you know, even if the five have super powers.

Something peculiar, however, got Raven's attention. Even while she was fighting two gangsters at once, out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy about her age walk to a dark corridor in the bank. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans and red shoes, and his shoulder-length hair shone pitch black. On his left hand, he fingered a shiny blue ring. His mirrored sunglasses reflected Raven's face, so she couldn't see his eyes. She watched as he disappeared out of sight.

"Robin!" she said.

Robin pushed two gangsters out of the way and leaned toward her. "Yeah?"

"I just saw a boy walking away, into that corridor over there."

"Yeah?"

"It was kind of strange," she kicked the masked face of an approaching gangster, "because he wasn't running away-he was walking, almost strolling-and none of the gangsters stopped him!"

"That _is_ strange," said Robin. "I'll go check it out. You and the others hold off the gangsters if they try to trail me!"

Robin ran to the dark corridor, but was surprised to see nobody there. He gasped, but before he could say, "Holy missing kid, Batman!" he heard a clang and saw the boy running across the balcony.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, but the boy continued running, and Robin's voiced echoed in the corridor. He ran up the stairs two at a time, but when he got to the balcony, the boy was nowhere to be seen.

_That was odd,_ Robin thought. However, what was even more odd was what he saw next: one of the gangsters was floating to the ceiling.

"What the..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw another gangster... and another. One of them crashed through the glass roof, and continued floating up... and up... and up... All the others also floated, obviously without any control over the situation.

Robin saw Starfire floating up toward the ceiling too. "Starfire!" he yelled.

"Need some help?" He heard a voice from behind him and turned around to see Beast Boy.

"Thank god you're here!" said Robin.

Beast Boy turned into a really long snake, at least ten feet. "Grab on to my tail! And don't worry, I'm not poisonous."

Robin held onto his tail and pulled as Beast Boy reached his head out for Cyborg, who then grabbed onto Raven's hand. Finally, Starfire clung tightly to Raven's leg.

"Hold on!" said Robin. "I'm reeling you all in."

"That was a really close one there." Starfire hugged Robin outside the bank as the police finished clearing everybody out.

"Yep," said Robin. "Did they ever catch the leader?"

"No, but let's not focus on that right now. Instead, who was that strange kid you chased after?"

"Beats me. I never heard him say anything."

"Well," she said, "we have to find him somehow."

The sun started setting.

"Starfire, you almost died out there. I don't know-"

"Robin, stop talking."

He bent his lips to hers. They started making out, but heard Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven approaching.

"I still don't know what your plan was for Spot," said Cyborg.

"You'll see," said Beast Boy.

"Well," said Raven, "whatever you have in mind, it had better be good enough to satisfy him."

"Oh, don't worry," said Beast Boy. "He's got the most important part." Just then, the T-Car drove up. The door opened and Spot jumped out.

"Who wants a post-battle chalupa?" said Spot.

"I must admit," said Cyborg, "bringing post-battle chalupas is a _very_ important role. And now I'm beginning to get hungry!" He quickly dashed into the T-Car. And before Beast Boy could say "I _told_ you it was important!" Spot and everybody else had already made it into the T-Car.


End file.
